Cup holders are ubiquitous today. They are in vehicles, boats, golf carts, tractors and any number of other moveable or stationary objects. Perhaps most familiar is the cup holder cavity found in automobiles. They include different designs. One design, referred to as a standard design, is sized and shaped to accommodate a limited number of different sizes and shaped cups. Other cup holder cavities incorporate mechanisms that are designed to accommodate various sizes of cups and to engage the cups and hold them in a secure position within the cup holder cavity.
There are many problems and drawbacks with conventional cup holder cavities. First, the standard design without the sizing mechanism has limited utility. It does not accommodate a variety of different sizes and shaped cups. Often users attempt to force larger cups into a standard cup holder cavity. This leads to spills and the possibility of fracturing and/or deforming the cup. Too often cup holder cavities become convenient areas for the accumulation of trash. Moreover, beverages and food are sometimes spilled into the cup holder cavities. This leads to unsanitary conditions in and around the cup holder cavities, as well as being unsightly.
Mechanisms that adjust to the cup size are also problematic, especially in the long term. They are not always easy to use. They are designed with a pre-selected diameter that is sized to fit smaller cups. When larger cups are placed in the cup holder cavity, these mechanisms expand and engage the cup. But this requires using the cup itself as the means to expand the mechanisms. This can lead to spills and again damage to the cup being used. Over a period of time, due to spills, dirt and debris, these mechanisms do not work smoothly. Indeed, they often fail and this can lead to an unusable cup holder cavity.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a cup holder that overcomes the problems and drawbacks associated with cup holder cavities and the mechanisms employed therein. Furthermore, there is a need for a universal cup holder that can be incorporated into original equipment and which is of a simple, reliable and cost effective design that is clean and neat.